


The Ben To My Jerry

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Food Play, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Some Fluff, Sushi, i mean you can ignore it, i wrote this when it was hot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Any excuse to lick ice cream off of Luke is a welcome one.





	The Ben To My Jerry

It was incredibly warm. Luke was from California and had always prided himself on his tolerance for heat, the slight breeze made it a very pleasant temperature and he refused to waste the day indoors “I wouldn’t recommend the beach, it’s Saturday and everyone in England has probably had the same idea.” Gerard stated as he searched through his clothes for something sleeveless. Luke made a noise of disgruntlement from where he was lying on the floor, and took his phone from his pocket to search for ideas. “don’t make that noise marshmallow. I’m just saying I don’t think sunbathing is particularly fun amongst 500 slightly over weight strangers.” Gerard provided, dropping the light and blessedly breathable fabric of his shirt over his chest. He knew that he'd find an occasion to wear a lady gaga vest. “I know but I just really wanna make use of this sun. We never get any and I don’t wanna waste a second of it.” Luke responded, tilting his head slightly and admiring his partners toned arms. “We could get sushi and Starbucks and eat it in the park.” Gerard suggested; he had always enjoyed the warm weather but found he appreciated it even more now he had a partner with a sizable collection of tight shorts and an even tighter arse. “I could really go for iced coffee and salmon right now” Luke pondered, sitting himself up and looking up at his partner- it was a rather pleasant view. “Then it seems like a good place to start. We can walk down if you want. I don’t really want to jog in this weather but I have to burn off all the sugar somehow” Gerard looked down at his partner sitting on the floor; he would try very hard not to grope him in public but he was pretty sure his shorts were getting shorter. 

Luke took his partners hand as they walked; he didn’t care how warm it was, he refused not to. He liked the security of contact, and the fact that it made it clear to everyone that Gerard was not on the market. Luke was probably a little more possessive than he cared to admit, but Gerard had always been happy to indulge. Luke really wasn’t particularly high maintenance, when you actually looked at what it was he expected of a partner all he really wanted was someone to love him and treat him with respect and a little adoration. Gerard was happy to oblige; he appreciated every moment he spent with his partner and he enjoyed the comfortable level of smugness he felt when people realised he had managed to bag a 22-year-old. It wasn’t all Luke was to him of course, but he was happy to play it up and show Luke off- both of them knew their relationship was more than money and sex and if other people didn’t believe that, it was their problem. They didn’t walk particularly quickly, it was warm and neither of them Really wanted to exude much energy. Honestly, Gerard just wanted iced tea and fish wrapped in rice and seaweed. Luke held his phone in his free hand- he was currently admiring himself in his camera and looking for a decent angle that didn’t have ridiculous amounts of glare. Gerard glanced at his partner and let go of his hand; draping it over his shoulders instead and pulling a face at the screen. Luke let himself laugh, taking a photo to capture the moment.

Starbucks was way too warm to be justifiable in Gerard's opinion- and based on Lukes disgruntled noises when they walked in he agreed. Gerard looked at his partner while they queued- Luke was an impatient man. “What do you fancy?” Luke let out a contemplative hum at the question, enjoying the hand that was resting on his side- holding him close. “I’m gonna go with caramel and coconut milk.” Gerard gave a nod to show he was listening “Do you want a brownie?” Luke looked up at him “Do I want a- It’s like you don’t even know me.” Luke feigned offense, and his partner gave a chuckle- shaking his head loosely. Gerard ordered for the two of them, and Luke watched with fond amusement as he poured 4 packets of sugar into already sweetened tea. Honestly, for a doctor he had no concern for diabetes.   
After another stop for sushi, they made their way to the park. Gerard had opted to carry said sushi, drink in his free hand. Luke was sipping happily from his own cup, free hand holding Gerard's arm. “It’s so warm. It’s like I'm in California again.” Luke commented, he enjoyed the company of his partner, he didn’t feel obligated to fill the silence, but he liked to share the little thoughts; Gerard was a good listener and he enjoyed hearing him talk. “I’m way too English to be okay with this heat every day.” Gerard responded, enjoying the refreshing coolness from the tea. “Yeah but you look so good in shorts.” 

The park wasn’t too busy- much to the relief of both of them; they walked up to the top of the hill with the assumption that it would be quieter and Luke flopped himself down on the grass- somehow managing not to spill a drop of his coffee. Gerard sat himself beside him, putting the bag of sushi down and looking to his partner, sipping from his cup. Luke shuffled over so their legs were touching, and started taking the sushi out the bag “Sushi was a good idea. I don’t even think I could eat a burger in this heat. I will never understand the desire to barbeque in hot weather.” Gerard chuckled at his partners little rant, and started opening the boxes as Luke removed them. “Don’t tell Rodger that. Did they put chopsticks in?” Luke nodded his head, sticking his tongue out (much to Gerard's amusement) and producing them from the bag. He handed one of the packets to Gerard, and shifted himself to face him, sitting cross legged with the food between them. “See, if we lived in California there would be loads of beach to choose from and we could have sex in the ocean.” Luke provided, taking one of the sushi rolls and dropping it into his mouth. Gerard chuckled at him; picking one up himself and speaking before putting it into his mouth “That sounds like an excellent way to get some sort of infection.” Luke laughed at his response, slouching forward to be closer to his lunch as he spoke “Like you would say no. I don’t think you’ve ever said no.” Gerard raised a brow of confusion, and gestured to his partner “who’s saying no to that?” Luke smiled at him; an angelic smile that Gerard had come to learn meant he was about to do or say something arousing and or flirtatious. “Just you wait until we get home.”

After eating, the two of them lay on the grass for a while; enjoying the silence of each others company and watching the occasional cloud float by. Luke could feel Gerard's thumb circling his palm as they held hands, and it was incredibly soothing; he wasn’t even sure if he was aware he was doing it. “I love you.” Luke piped up, looking up at his partner without actually lifting his head. “so much, so very much.” Gerard responded, shuffling his head to kiss the top of his partners head. He really needed to piss, but getting up seemed like such an unpleasant concept. Luke turned himself so he could reach his partners lips, and giving him a kiss. Gerard reciprocated, all-be-it lazily, and moved his hand to Lukes side; resting it on his hip. He still needed to piss.

They walked hand in hand as they made their way home; Luke was chatting mindlessly and Gerard was just enjoying the sound of his voice, as stupid and cliché as that sounded. “…and obviously I'm not going to drink it, because I am not about to put that into my body.” Gerard nodded along as Luke spoke, keeping a relaxed grip on his hand. “Dirty pints are never a good idea. Take it from someone who’s drunk a glass of wine, beer and whiskey. It was not a good decision.” Luke grimaced at the very idea of such a vile combination. “I want to be sick just thinking about that.” Gerard let out a regretful, but agreeing hum. 

Once home, Luke took out a tub of ice cream from the freezer, and sat down on the blessedly cold island counter, putting its lid down. He dipped his spoon into it, taking a generous scoop of chocolate and marshmallow, and putting it into his mouth with a hum; enjoying the coolness as much as the taste. Gerard entered the room, and smiled lightly, rolling his eyes at Luke eating ice cream from the tub. “Don’t give me that look, I'm hot.” Gerard tilted his head, taking a spoon from a drawer and standing in front of his partner. “Yes you are.” He replied, dipping his own spoon into the ice cream. Luke made a noise of protest, but made no attempt to pull it away from him. Gerard pulled the spoon from his mouth as he spoke “You know I can’t resist marshmallow.” He sat himself down on the counter beside Luke, who rested his head on his shoulder as he continued to enjoy the ice cream. “Could your lines get any lamer?” Gerard gave a loose shrug, dipping his spoon into the tub “Probably, and you’d love them.” Luke rolled his eyes, giving his partner a peck on the cheek “I can’t even argue.” Luke gave a long groan then, kicking his shoes off as he continued to speak “It’s so warm, Jesus. I wish we had a pool.” Gerard chuckled at him, nodding to his torso “I wouldn’t protest if you took your clothes off” Luke paused for a moment, before sticking the spoon in the tub, and handing it to Gerard; who took it and continued to eat as he watched his other half. “Fuck it.” Luke stated, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall on the floor, before laying back and letting out a pleased groan as the cold marble touched his back. “oh my God, that feels so fucking good.” Gerard let out a laugh at Lukes reaction, and shuffled himself back, looking at him. “Cool enough?” Luke looked up at him and shook his head “No.” Gerard raised his brow, and took a spoon of the ice cream, before dropping it onto Lukes stomach- Luke let out a yelp of surprise, and Gerard laughed at him. “SHIT that’s cold!” Luke flashed his bright eyes at his partner, and Gerard continued to laugh; although he stopped himself pretty quickly, dipping his head down and dragging his tongue along the melting ice cream. Luke hummed at him; Gerard continued to drag his tongue along the half frozen cream- enjoying the taste of chocolate, marshmallow, and the vague saltiness of skin which honestly just made the chocolate taste better. Luke let his fingers thread through Gerard's hair, and enjoyed its softness; and the contrast of his warm tongue along the ice-cream coated skin. Gerard slid one of his hands to Lukes shorts; undoing them by feel as he continued to drag his tongue along his chest, making his way down to his crotch. Luke closed his eyes, focussing entirely on touch as Gerard pulled his shorts off, taking his underwear down with them. Luke let out a noise as the cold of the counter touched his rear- Gerard continued to drag his tongue along him, bypassing his crotch and opting instead to kiss along his thighs. Luke started laughing; it started as a giggle but quickly turned into a full out laugh; causing Gerard to pause and look up at his partner “What’s funny?” He asked, brow quirked and a light smirk on his face in curiosity. “Nothing, I just…really love you. I’m just happy.” Gerard gave him a smile, and dropped a kiss at his thigh in leu of answering. Luke knew he loved him, he didn’t have to say it. Gerard turned his hand, and used it to guide Lukes length into his mouth- Luke let out a groan and shuffled in his spot, tightening his grip on his partners hair. Gerard set himself a rhythm, and enjoyed the lingering taste of chocolate as he bobbed his head. “oh God that feels good.” Luke spoke through gritted teeth, punctuating his sentence with a moan as his partner sped his movements. Gerard slid his hand to Lukes thigh, giving himself some stability and allowing him to keep better rhythm. Luke rolled his hips, his free hand pawing at the counter in search of something to grip. “Oh God you’re so good at that, don’t ever stop ever.” Luke gasped out; which just stroked Gerard's ego. He would never stop enjoying the noises and comments that his partner made. He slid his hand into his own shorts, and started jerking himself as he continued to bob his head. “I’m so close, ohmygod I-” Luke continued to rush out his barely understandable sentences, and Gerard continued to indulge him, bobbing his head. It was not long after that Luke tipped over the edge, spilling into his partners mouth. Gerard pulled his head back slowly; swallowing and leaning over his partner to connect their lips. Luke smiled into the kiss, and patted the counter- which Gerard hopped back onto, kiss broken. Luke slid his hand to Gerard length, setting a rhythm quickly and reconnecting their lips. Gerard slid a hand to his neck, keeping his partner close and deepening the kiss. It wasn’t long before Gerard followed Luke, spilling into his partners hand as he groaned into his mouth.

The two of them lay down on the counter for a moment; overheated and out of breath. It was Luke who spoke first. “The ice creams melted.” Gerard just laughed.


End file.
